Practice
by TamarindExpress
Summary: Jade tries to practice saying "I love you" with Tori. This is my first fic ever! So please take it easy on me ! I just want to let this idea out of my head. So give it a shot ! THANK YOU ! This is just a one-shot


**A/N: Ok so this is my first fic ever and its about Jori. So please take it easy on me. I just want to let this idea out of my head cause its driving me nuts and I want to try my writing skills. And sorry if my English is alal wrong cause it's not my first language.. =))! **

(Tori's POV)

I was going to my locker and then I saw a dark haired girl with blue-green streaks and piercing blue-green eyes staring off into space.

"What's up?" my heart is beating so fast whenever I'm near her. This is so wrong.

"What Vega?" Jade looks annoyed. I was always she would at least say Hi..seriously she's always in a bad mood.

"Why are you staring off into space like that?" It is so unusual for her to just stand there and stare at nothing cause usually she'll always annoy me or tease me , which I kind of enjoy.

"None of your business" she said. Sometimes I wish she would open up to me or at least acknowledge me as a friend but I guess that'll never happen.

"C'mon you can tell me" I poked her arm then she looked at me annoyed.

"If I tell would you leave?" she asked.

"Um ok." Honestly I don't want to leave her side ever. I wish I could just hold her in my arms forever. Oh my gosh what am I thinking!

"Well, yesterday I went to the doctor because my heart is acting weird cause it always beat so fast and the doctor just told me there's nothing wrong with it..it's just that I have a" she looked down and whispered "a crush"

Whoa. Jade has a crush! Oh my gosh!

"Wait. You went to the doctor just because you have a crush?" .

"Hey! I thought I have some heart problems!" she punched my arms and then my stomach suddenly have butterflies. Damn.

"You just didn't actually think that you might have a crush?" having a crush is like the most common thing ever! I mean she should have known that.

"I never had a crush" she said. She never had a crush but what about Beck? I mean you need to have a crush on that person first before you completely fell in love.

"But what about Beck?" I asked.

"You know sometimes Tori, you're not actually in love you're just crazy about the idea of falling in love" Wow. There are no words for what she just said.

"So you were never in love of Beck?" Poor Beck.

"Well yeah, that's why I broke up with him"

"But what about those 2 year you guys have been together?" It's like she just played with Beck's heart.

"He already knows I wasn't actually in love with him. We just pretended." She said cooly

"Why?" seriously why.

"Ask him yourself it's not my story to tell" she said..there's a moment of silence between us until I broke the silence

"So who's the lucky guy?" Lucky guy indeed. Cause I'll die if Jade ever had a crush on me.

"Lucky guy?" she asked confused

"Yeah who's the lucky guy you have a crush on?" I so want to be that guy she has a crush on!

"Um it's a certain someone" she said nervously.

"Oh..so who's that certain someone?"

"Just forget it." How could I just forget it! I'm feeling a little bit jealous even though we're not a couple but I really hope we were.

"C'mon at least tell me who is?" and when she does tell me I'll haunt that person..

"No, if you kept on insisting who's that someone I'll never talk to you again" she's threatening me..nice..she wins…of course

"Ok fine don't tell me, but at least say to that 'certain someone' you love him before its too late" yeah I'm telling her that but I can't even say those 3 words to her.

She thinks for a moment

"I don't know how to…Im scared that maybe …that 'certain someone' won't love me back" she said actually looking really scared about being rejected.

"C'mon any guy would be lucky to have you! And don't tell me that Jade West is scared of being rejected!" well we're actually the same..if only I could say that I love you.

"Ok but help me" she looked me with those beautiful blue-green eyes of her how could I say no.

"Ok fine. Let's practice. You'll pretend that I'm that 'certain someone' ok? You'll tell me you love me or confess ..something like that" I said.

"Ok" she said and then sighed

"Let's go!" How come I'm nervous…I'm just acting like she would really say she loves me

"Hey! I have a crush on you for a while and I really really like you" she said with feelings like it's from the bottom of her heart "And…." She took a deep breath "I love you" she said from the bottom of her heart then she looked at me smiling …oh how I wish she would actually say those words to me..

"Ok now go tell that 'certain someone' that! " I'll probably regret this..

"I just did." She said.

She just did? I looked to my left and right. No one's there. And I looked behind no one's there either.

She placed her hand on my shoulders and she said "Tori! Your that certain someone!"

Wait…What?

"WHAT?"

**A/N: So that's it.! You guys hated it? Yeah? Well I hated it too…this story is so suckish…so I'll probably delete this in a few days…I just want this story to get out of my head…so yeah….**

**But please still review it would really mean a lot =))!**

**REVIEW PLEASE =))! **

**I'm accepting criticism..lol…this is my first time writing a story..so I know I have a lot of errors…=/. **

**And this is just a practice cause my project in English Elective is to create your own story so..I want to try my story making in here first..so thanks if anyone actually read this…! =D**

**A REVIEW WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**If this goes I'll write another one-shot I had in mind. =))!**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS…if someone actually read this..**

**Ok I'll shut up now =)**


End file.
